Life As A Peasant
by 246Nakuro
Summary: My first Inutashio and Izoyi story so please no flames. Inutashio sick of his life leaves only to be roped back into it by a human women and his kind heart.
1. Chapter 1

_**Life as a Peasant**_

_**By 246Nakuro**_

_**Summary: When Izoyi the Queen of the WEST kingdom is chased from her land and throne she runs into a demon by the name of Inutashio, who ends up not only saving her, but her land, and her people.**_

_**Chapter 1: Meeting and Transforming**_

Izoyi ran from the men chasing her, they wanted her dead because she was the only royal member of the WEST kingdom and they were overthrowing the Kingdom. Running away and panting she ran into someone who fell to the ground and grumbled something as a bunch of chopped wood fell around them. Her eyes landed on the man she had accidently trampled. He was rubbing his hand though his whitish silver hair, his golden eyes were watching her intently, and Izoyi lost all thoughts at this beautiful man. Suddenly before either of them could get a word out they both heard the sound of horse's hooves and yells.

"I'm sorry for trampling you, but I must go!" Izoyi helped the demon up and quickly ran off.

Inutashio raised one of his delicate eyebrows as what seemed like an army chased after Izoyi. He growled in anger at his good natured heart and went to get on his horse, the freshly chopped firewood now long forgotten. Galloping after the army he quickly caught up to Izoyi because his horse was a brumby and used to this land and the army's horses had been running for a long time. Staying next to Izoyi was easy; he extended a hand to her.

"Grab my hand!" He ordered but she continued running and raised an eyebrow at him like he was insane. "Well if you want to take your chances with THEM…" He motioned towards the army of men chasing her. "That can be arranged."

She grabbed his hand and he quickly pulled her up onto the back of his horse then urged his horse into a gallop towards a cave. Leaping off the horse and pulling Izoyi with him as they rounded the corner he pulled her into the cave. His horse continued to gallop away from them. The army followed the horse, Izoyi and Inutashio stayed quiet until they were sure the army was long gone. Izoyi watched this man that was risking his life for her, a complete stranger, with admiration.

"Sorry." Izoyi told the man after they were sure the army was long gone. "I took you away from everything important to you. Your family, your home, you're gonna be hunted now because I made you help the likes of me. I'm so sorry."

"Really, your fault?" Inutashio asked her sarcasm dripping from his voice. "Poked me with a cattle prod did you? Threatened to kill me did you? Offered to give me riches beyond my wildest dreams did you?"

"Well no but…"

"Look uh…"

"Izoyi." She told him her name, and thought how silly it was that she hadn't told him sooner, but well that was the past.

"Look Izoyi. I choose to help you. I knew the possible consequences. But I helped you anyway. Why? Because it's what I wanted to do. I wanted to help you, no matter the danger."

"Well… Thank you."

"Inutashio."

"Huh?"

"Inutashio. That's my name. You can all me Touga, if you like."

"Thank you. Lord Inutashio." Izoyi fell into a deep sleep, finally being able to sleep for a change after a week of running away and half awake all the time took a lot out of her.

Inutashio looked at the girl sleeping peacefully and moved the hair out of her eyes. "What's this? Why do I feel this way around you?" He whispered to himself before he fell asleep too. Inutashio awoke with Izoyi already awake and cooking breakfast. "Wanted to get away from me did you?" Inutashio asked with a laugh.

"Yes I wanted to leave the man who saved my life." Izoyi joked back. "You got it right Lord Inutashio."

"Touga. Not lord. Just Touga or Inutashio." He told her with a small smile.

"Yes… Lo… uh I mean Inutashio." Izoyi felt weird not having titles with this guy.

"Nice to meet you again Izoyi." Inutashio replied taking the food she gave him.

As they ate, Inutashio watched her and had to ask. "Hey. Izoyi."

"Yes?"

"Why was that army chasing you?"

Izoyi sighed and placed her food down. "You have to promise that you'll still treat me the same as you do now if I tell you."

"I promise."

"I'm known as Queen Izoyi of the WEST. But right now my land has been taken over and my parents and all my family but me was killed." Izoyi started crying and covered her face with her hands trying to stifle the sobs.

Izoyi jumped and looked though her hands as Inutashio hugged her close to his chest and sobbing she hugged him back. Inutashio felt the front of his shirt becoming soaked with tears, but he did absolutely nothing to stop the source. He gently pet her head down to her waist calming Izoyi down with no words. Suddenly he gently but firmly dropped her to the ground standing between her and the woods.

"What's wrong Lor… Inutashio?"

Suddenly a man charged at her sword raised to strike. Izoyi gasped and cowered in a ball only to hear a grunt and opening her eyes she stared as Inutashio stood between her and the man growling at him. The man charged again only this time she watched as Inutashio grabbed his hands and she saw the blood from the deep cut the man had planted on him but he threw the man back and the man slumped against the tree, unconscious.

"Come on Izoyi." Inutashio urged her gently. "He won't stay out for long."

Izoyi followed Inutashio until night fell and they set up camp. She looked at him, he was treating her differently already, but not in the way she expected. As he set up the fire she grabbed his hand and forced him to stay still and started to clean his cut.

"Thank you… For saving my life… Again." Izoyi told him as sincere as she felt.

"Izoyi…" Izoyi looked at Inutashio as he grabbed her hand gently causing her to look at him. "I make you this promise. I'll protect you with my life."

"You…" Izoyi took a deep breath and tried to stop her heart from beating so fast. "You don't have to do that."

"I want to. If you'll let me."

"…Yes."

Smiling he let her finish her first aid and helped him to cook the boar he had caught for their dinner. He stayed up as Izoyi fell asleep and he watched her breathe steadily. He knew they had been followed but he wouldn't let them get to her. Not on his life. As the man charged at them he was flung against the tree and upon hearing the snap of a bone, knew he'd have some time before the next attack and went to sleep next to Izoyi.

The next morning when they awoke Izoyi was on edge and Inutashio was growling at the forest again. Suddenly the entire army went to lunge at Izoyi but was stopped by Inutashio.

"Izoyi. RUN!" Izoyi obeyed her self-appointed body guard, only to cry out as a man caught her. "No!" Ignoring the other men he grabbed Izoyi right out of the man's hand and placed her on his back. The men charged at him but this time he was done playing around. "Hang on." He ordered Izoyi as he formed his chi cloud under him, breaking the concealing spell on him.

As he took to the sky he glanced at the men who had seen his markings and knew that a demon was protecting Izoyi. Luckily they hadn't seen them too deeply. He heard a gasp from his shoulder and looked at Izoyi who was clinging onto him for dear life. He landed softly a few thousand miles away from those men and since she had seen him he turned to face her as he was.

"You're… A demon." Izoyi responded then slapped herself mentally at how plain that sounded. "I mean, that your -"

"It's ok. I get what you mean. You're not afraid?"

"No. I'm amazed and shocked. But not afraid. It's still you Inutashio. Even if you are a demon."

He smiled at her and she grabbed his hand and they started walking to get more distance between their pursuers. Inutashio looked at her and her luscious hair that looked as soft as silk. She turned to face him with confusion in her eyes.

"Why?" the question was so innocent, so plain, so clean that he turned away from her so he couldn't be hurt in any way by asking his own question.

"Why what?"

"I understand. You don't feel comfortable telling me. I'm just curious is all! Don't worry about it. I'm sure it's personal and a stranger like me has no right to know. Forget I said anything."

Inutashio sighed, it was weird and he knew it, but he felt obligated to tell her. "I… I was gonna be forced to marry a demon I didn't love. If I'm gonna be married I want it to be for love, not politics. So I ran. I ran and ran until I could run no more, then I walked until I couldn't walk anymore, then I crawled until I couldn't crawl anymore. I made myself a small house, and I lived comfortably as a peasant for the next three years. I planned on staying there until I passed away… Then you showed up. I'd never met anyone like you before. Even now. You look at me, and all my markings, and you still treat me like I'm someone. Someone important."

"It's because you are important to me. And not because of your rank, or your title, or even your offer to protect me with your life. Your important to me because you are willing to die and fight for someone who let's face it, would be dead and out of your hair by now had you not."

They sat in comfortable silence, eating their dinner. Done they threw their dinner out. Inutashio looked over at Izoyi and ran his hand though her hair without asking. Izoyi stiffened and looked back at him but as he gently continued to run his fingers though her hair she grabbed his hair and did the same.

Izoyi and Inutashio fell asleep once again holding each other close. Inutashio had never allowed another woman, demon or human alike, this close to him if he could help it. But with Izoyi the playing field was different, he was drawn to her and he knew it. He knew what his demon was telling him without so much as a word. He loved this woman. Loved her with his whole heart. He wanted nothing more than just to be by her side until the end of time.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: Totosia**_

Inutashio was poking the fire to keep it going as the sun was rising when he felt someone was watching him; he looked up into Izoyi's nervous face. "Inutashio… I Uhm… I'd like you to train me… please."

"Train you? In what?" Inutashio asked with confusion and a raised eyebrow.

"In fighting."

"Fighting? What for? I'm here to protect you and I won't…"

"You won't always be by my side in a battle. Take the last one for instance. You left to protect me and I got grabbed. That might happen again and if it does I wanna be able to protect myself until you came to get to me."

Inutashio watched her for a minute, he knew it was a good idea, but he was hesitant to do so, finally he spoke. "I… I have a friend that could help you… It's a half days journey from here. We better get going."

Inutashio started walking away when his hand was grabbed and he was pulled towards Izoyi. "I don't want your friend to teach me! I want you to!"

Inutashio's eyes widened, he could be a killer had be wanted to be. Hell he'd trained for 200 years in his pup hood to be able to fight to the death. But teaching Izoyi made him feel physically sick. He couldn't even raise a defensive claw against her if he was training her. He couldn't.

"I… I can't." He looked away and tried to prevent the pain in his chest from just the thought of fighting Izoyi.

"Why not? Because of me?"

"Yes. Because of you!"

"I see. I'm sorry I brought it up." Izoyi sounded as hurt as she felt but she couldn't stop her voice from showing that. "We best get going then."

"Izoyi… Wait." Izoyi turned and looked into his golden eyes, it was hard but it felt wrong to deny him that. "I can't do it because… Because I love you." Izoyi's eyes widened to the size of saucer plates. "I could never raise a paw against someone so important to me. Never in a million years."

"But it would just be teaching me."

"I can't do it. I won't!" That said he turned and started walking away in the direction of his friend, making sure Izoyi was following him.

Izoyi watched Inutashio walk with his head held high, and a stern face on. "You must have perfected this, years ago huh? Your walking like a Lord right now. Lord Inutashio." Inutashio stopped and looked back at Izoyi who looked away then he saw the tear roll down her face.

Trying to keep her emotions tied up to prevent him from feeling guilty, she was being torn apart on the inside. Before she had any time to take another breath she was in a tight and loving hug. She hugged Inutashio back and sobbed on his chest for the second time since they had met.

"I'll…" Izoyi pulled back to look into his bright golden eyes. "I'll try. I'll try to help you train but… we have to be at my friend's before I consider it too deeply."

He was shocked to find her smiling and thanking him, as he turned to continue walking to his friends his ears perked up to her final words on the matter. "I love you too…" He stopped dead in his tracks and looked at her with mouth agape and eyes wide; she stopped and looked up into his face. "Touga."

He smiled and grabbing her hand he gently but firmly pulled her to walk next to him as they continued on their way. Izoyi was entirely too happy to finally arrive at Inutashio's friends home, her feet hurt; she wanted to sleep, and wanted to be ready to train tomorrow.

Upon reaching the friend's house and entering she hid behind Inutashio because of how old and yet strong and intimidating he appeared. "It's all right." Inutashio was comforting her and she looked into his eyes as he looked back into hers. "He looks intimidating, but he's really a baby when it comes to demons." He turned to face the older demon. "Totosia! I'm coming in."

"Ah. Inutashio. Been a while my friend." Totosia greeted his old friend only then noticing Izoyi. "And I see you brought a friend." He extended his hand to her and she gently placed her hand in his as he kissed it and both jumped when Inutashio growled loudly after it. "It's nice to meet you my lady…"

"Izoyi." Izoyi told Totosia.

"Izoyi. A beautiful name for a beautiful woman."

"Well… Thank you. We came here to ask a favor but we can start tomorrow. I'm beat. But anyway we need you to help train me to protect myself against anything. Demons, humans, half demons, whatever. Could you do that for us please?"

"Well of course but who would be your sparring partner?"

"Touga."

"Touga?" Totosia looked at Inutashio who looked away. "We've been friends for over 200 years and you never once said I could call you Touga."

"It's because you're not allowed to!" Inutashio growled at Totosia, trying his best not to transform. "And you aren't to touch her without my permission first!"

"She's a human! A human! Wasn't it you who told me you were never going to accept a mate?!"

"Yes! But that was then, and this is now!"

Totosia humphfed and Inutashio could take it no longer he transformed into his true form ready to fight his friend for the rights to say what happened in the training. Totosia grabbed his small but powerful dagger and charged at Inutashio who was ready for the attack and grabbed his arm and flung him across from him a few feet only to charge again. Izoyi flinched every time she heard the blade and Inutashio's teeth meet with a loud clang.

She was cowering in the corner afraid to stop the fight she so wanted to. But as she saw Inutashio get back the same eyes that protected her during her sleep and haunted her dreams glanced at her for a split second before blocking the blade again, and tossing him away.

Totosia charged at Inutashio again but he never got close on that charge, as he stopped when the female human woman stood between the two demons, ready to accept death if it meant she could stop the fighting. Totosia watched as even Inutashio who had lost it skidded to a stop before he could hurt the human.

"Please stop. I'm sorry that I'm a human. I'm sorry Lord Inutashio didn't tell you about me, and I'm sorry I got you guys to fight one another." Izoyi looked at Totosia and his eyes widened then went back to normal seeing her crying. "Haven't enough people died already?" She asked this turning to Inutashio who took a step towards her but she turned and ran inside the cave.

Totosia readied for another attack, only to stare in shock as the demon that never backed down to anyone for anything, turned tail and rain into the forest to vent his anger on harmless trees. Izoyi sat and looked at the cut on her ankle that had happened when Inutashio skidded to a stop his middle claw accidently cut her just grazing the flesh but it still hurt.


End file.
